Benutzer Diskussion:SweetHope
|} Willkommen Hi, Willkommen bei Inazuma Eleven Wiki! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Inazuma Eleven Wiki. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, und kein Admin von hier in der Nähe ist, möchtest du vielleicht das deutschsprachige Wikia-Forum besuchen. Falls du an Neuigkeiten rund um Wikia interessiert bist, wirf doch einen Blick in das Wikia Deutschland Blog. Avatar (Hilfe | Blog) Charakter Vorlage Hi, die Vorlage zu den Charakteren ist doch so angelegt, dass automatisch Männliche Charaktere als Kategorie erscheint, richtig? Es gibt nun aber schon Männlicher Charakter. Doppelt gemoppelt. Kannst du das bitte ändern? Danke. Stefan86 (Diskussion) 16:34, 27. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Freut mich, dass es so einfach geklappt hat. Gut, dass du da bist. Ich habe mich so weit eigentlich hier zurückgezogen, aber manchmal kann ich nicht anders. ;-) Würde mich freuen, wenn hier noch etwas mehr Leben reinkäme. Stefan86 (Diskussion) 18:02, 30. Aug. 2012 (UTC) Das ist schade, liegt es wirklich an den Subnamen? Ich kenne nur die Spiele, dort hat nur Nakata seinen Namen behalten. ;-) Wenn es dich als echten Fan stört, kannst du es doch ändern. Führ die japanischen Namen als Titel ein und füge zu jedem Dubnamen einen Link zur entsprechenden Seite hinzu, damit sich auch die Spieler und Fans der internationalen Version zurechtfinden. Ich kann gern dabei helfen, wenn ich Zeit habe. Ich finde, das geht, da hier sowieso kaum jemand mitmacht. Vielleicht können wir so die Anhänger des Originals dazu bewegen, sich zu engagieren. Die Vorlage ist in Ordnung und funktioniert gut. Schau dir mal z. B. Tori (Touko) an. Den Manga kannst du erst einmal lassen, da es nicht viele Deutsche geben wird, die die englische Version lesen werden. Wird er doch hier eingeführt, fügen wir ihn einfach wieder ein. :-) Stefan86 (Diskussion) 19:06, 9. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Ich werde jetzt eine Menge schreiben. ;-) * Meine persönliche Meinung zu den Namen ist, dass es mir nicht wichtig ist, unter welchem Namen ich welchen Charakter suche, solange ich ihn erfolgreich im Wiki finden kann. Wie war denn die prozentuale Verteilung? * Mewgeta ist mit dem Layton-Wiki beschäftigt. Ich glaube, dass er froh ist, wenn jemand sich um das Inazuma-Wiki kümmert. Zuerst hat er das Werxteam überlassen, der sehr schnell die Lust verloren hat (siehe hier: http://de.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Werxteam). Primon12 hat länger durchgehalten. Ihm ist das mit den Namen sicher egal * Die Leute, die gefragt wurden, sind wohl vorwiegend Spieler, da das Wiki mehr aus der Sicht der Spiele entstanden ist. Die ersten aktiven User - Mewgeta und ich - kannten den Anime gar nicht. Da Animes auf RTL2 generell ins Kinderprogramm am Vormittag verbannt wurden, werden sie kaum noch verfolgt. Für das Wiki hier eine Katastrophe, da niemand über die Serie schreibt. * In anderen Ländern finden Animes viel mehr Beachtung, z. B. in Spanien. Das spanische Wiki verwendet die dort verwendeten englischen Dubnamen und kann sich offenbar gut damit arrangieren. Das englische geht einen Sonderweg, da dies eine internationale Seite ist, die von fast jedem auf der Welt verstanden und bearbeitet werden kann. * Informationen zum Manga könnte man nur das englische Wiki oder Fansubs des Mangas herausfinden. Das wäre aufwändiger als nötig. Lass es am besten erst mal weg, bis sich etwas an der Situation ändert. * Zum Schluss zu der Gestaltung des Wikis - Das Logo sieht ansprechend aus. Die Titelfiguren sollten die aktuellen Hauptakteure sein, also Mark, Axel, Froste und vielleicht noch andere wie Xene (Xavier) von Alius. Ich kenne euer Favoritenbild nicht, aber ich habe ja gerade Bilder der Raimon-Elf hochgeladen. Das Bild, das man nun als erstes bei der Raimon-Elf findet, ist ein sehr gelungenes Artwork. Vielleicht ist was dabei, das euch gefällt. --Stefan86 (Diskussion) 11:00, 15. Sep. 2012 (UTC) *Von einer Funktion, die so mächtig ist, habe ich noch nie gehört. Das ist aber ein super Vorschlag zur Verbesserung der Wikias allgemein. :-) Bis dahin bleibt eigentlich nur eins, nämlich die aufwändigste Lösung: Man schreibt die Artikel in den Dubnamen ODER in japanisch und schreibt bei der ersten Namenserwähnung das Gegenstück in Klammern (beides aber in Buchstaben). Ansätze davon hat jemand bei der Magischen Hand gemacht... *Geht mir genauso. Sonst wäre ich doch viel häufiger hier. Aber ich mache es eigentlich ganz gern. Wenn das Wiki immer besser wird, ist das einfach ein schönes Gefühl. Aber die Motivation sinkt, wenn niemand mitmacht. Darum schreibe ich ab und zu und versuche, meine Vorstellungen eines Artikels anderen zu zeigen. Man muss keinen Riesentext schreiben, nur das wichtigste. ;-) Und Bilder sind wichtig, vor allem bei Hauptartikeln wie Mark und Axel, die viele als erstes besuchen werden! Wenn da nur wenig steht, wirkt das lieblos. Im schlimmsten Fall geht der Besucher und kommt nie wieder... *Stimmt. ^^ Die Dubnamen sind überall bekannter, das ist so. Fans des Animes könnten sich aber die Original-Animes ansehen, gerade weil die Serie nur wöchentlich kommt. Wer Internet hat, kennt also vermutlich auch einen kleinen Teil der jap. Namen. Spiele-Fans dagegen schauen sich bestimmt lieber Foren und Tipps auf deutsch oder englisch an. So dachte ich mir das. Aber du scheinst viele Fans zu kennen und besuchst anscheinend ab und zu entsprechende Seiten. Stark, dass du sogar spanisch kannst, da kannst du viele Informationen sammeln, die dem Wiki zugute kommen. :-) *Dann müsste Nintendo bei der Lizenzvergabe auf Beibehaltung der Namen pochen. Aber warum sollten sie das tun? Es scheint sie nicht zu stören... Die Fans müssten sich entweder geschlossen bei Nintendo beschweren oder bei dem Lizenzkäufer, der die Namen ja entwickelt hat. Oder ist das beides Nintendo? Ich denke, dass die Dubnamen wie immer 1:1 übernommen werden. Wäre ja zu viel Arbeit, extra für uns. -.- *Ich bin schon sehr gespannt auf deine Taten mit dem Hintergrundbild. :-) Viel Spaß, nicht aufgeben! Stefan86 (Diskussion) 19:34, 20. Sep. 2012 (UTC) Hat gedauert, aber nun kann ich schreiben. *Ein Spezialtechniken-Template? Klingt gut, genug Material haben wir ja inzwischen. :-) *Stimmt. Hast ja gemerkt, dass ich jetzt nicht hier war. Ich muss mich momentan auf anderes konzentrieren. Wäre aber echt nötig und wichtig. Ich hoffe, Zekrom19 macht noch mit... Wäre ein Anfang! *Die Übersetzungsseiten nehme ich kaum, da rollen sich die Fußnägel hoch. Sieht man ja an LaChance, was dabei rauskommt! ;-) Fürs grobe Verständnis ist es aber schon sinnvoll. Und japanisch musst du schon können, sonst bringen dir die Original-Games nicht viel... *Machen die das echt nur, weil die Welt- und Europameister sind? -.- Hätten die Spieler also Namen wie Meier, Müller und Özil bekommen, wenn wir gewonnen hätten? Und in IE3 kommt die deutsche Mannschaft ja auch nicht gerade gut weg. Naja, gewöhnen wir uns schon mal daran, dass uns alles spanisch vorkommt. ;-) *Ist gar nicht so leicht mit der Gestaltung, oder? :-) Willst du meine Meinung hören? Wenn wir gar keine Infos zu den Charas aus Go haben, sind die Leute doch sicher enttäuscht. Der Anime ist doch auch noch lange nicht so weit im Deutschen. Das greift (noch) voraus. Naja, du machst das schon. Stefan86 (Diskussion) 18:02, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC) *Sobald ich wieder an den Charas bastle, gebe ich dir Feedback dazu! Stefan86 (Diskussion) 18:02, 5. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Mein Inazuma Eleven Wiki Hi, ich will das mein Wiki bei euch Partner wird, aber dafür macht ein paar Bearbeitungen da. Ihr könnt meine Bilder davon ALLE benutzen und ich werde euch mein Hintergrundbild geben. Zekrom19 (Diskussion) 16:36, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) PS:Das ist die Wiki Zekrom19 (Diskussion) 16:36, 2. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Interlanguage-Links Allein, um mal bisschen Abwechslung reinzubringen, schreibe ich dir mal auf deine Seite :) Interlanguage-Links werden immer zwischen zwei Sprach-Versionen aktiviert (in beide Richtungen), bspw. englisch - deutsch, spanisch - polnisch, polnisch - deutsch usw... Diese Verbindungen müssen allerdings erst immer von Wikia-Mitarbeitern aktiviert werden. Die Links selber müssten dann wiederum separat gesetzt werden, wie in dem Hilfe-Artikel beschrieben (aber das ist in diesem Fall auch noch recht übersichtlich). In diesem Fall würde es vor allem Sinn machen, die Besucher des noch etwas ausführlicheren englischen Wikis auf das deutsche Wiki aufmerksam zu machen. Ähnlich wie bei der Wikipedia ist der grundsätzliche Sinn dahinter, darauf hinzuweisen, dass derselbe Artikel auch in anderen Sprachen verfügbar ist. Micha (Talk) 22:43, 11. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Re:Kleine Bitte Natürlich werde ich mich an eure Regeln halten und freue mich schon darüber weiterhin euer Wiki mit neuen Inhalten und Seiten zu füttern. Was die Sache mit den Templates für die Techniken usw. angeht, bin ja noch recht neu hier und weiß noch garnicht wie das so geht, wäre daher nett wenn du mir erklären könntest wie ich das Template benutze, Danke! :) Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 21:00, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) RE: Vorlage Hi, ich habe eine Frage: Ich würde jetzt gerne Admin werden ;D Wäre das ok? Zekrom19 (Diskussion) 15:12, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Also mit dem Template bei Spezialtechniken gäbe es Fragen: Ist mit dem Dub Namen der englische oder deutsche Titel gemeint? Welcher Unterschied ist bei Japanischer Name und Romaji? Was ist mit Art und was mit Typ gemeint?Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 15:21, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Vielen Dank! Leuchtet nun ein wenig mehr ein haha :) Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 15:37, 13. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Frage Ich fände es toll wenn du bei Folge 19 den Titel ändern könntest: Die Folge heißt DIE Wiedergeburt ... und das Wort die habe ich nunmal vergessen, wäre nett wenn du das eben änderst, danke ^^ Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 21:44, 14. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Von Zecke Löschst du kurz mein Cover? thx Zekrom19 (Diskussion) 10:53, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Re:Noch eine kleine Bitte Ah! Lieben Dank für die Adminrechte! :) Ich sehe aber gerade dass unser Wiki bereits dort verzeichnet ist ?? :) Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 18:47, 16. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Frage, habe mir mal die "gewünschte Seiten" angesehen und da sind mir 2 Seiten aufgefallen, Brainwashing und Shuriken. Nun, wir haben beide bereits im Wiki nur haben sie beide "Jr. High" nach dem Namen, deshalb wird es auf der gewünschte Seiten Seite nicht geändert, gibts da nen Weg das zu ändern? Und wenn möglich nicht Shuriken Jr. High in Shuriken umzubennen. Dankeschön, LG KartoffelbossKartoffelboss (Diskussion) 20:52, 18. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Re:Begrüßungstext schon okay Dust Cimmerian (Diskussion) 13:21, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Umbenennen von Seiten Du, das mit dem Seiten umbenennen klappt nicht so bei mir, habe versucht meine letzte Seite "Die Magische Hand!" umzubenennen weil die da das, "Folge 22 - " vergessen habe :P Hilfe? :) Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 18:33, 20. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Kleine Frage- Uhm hallo, bin ich hier richtig für Fragen (und wie benutzt man eigentlich Diskussionsseiten)? Also, mir geht's da um Aiden/Atsuya. Hab ich das der Seite zu Shawn richtig entnommen, dass auf diesem Wiki die Atsuya-Form von Shirou als Teil von Shirou gewertet wird, sodass Atsuya als Character wirklich nur der tote kleine rothaarige Junge ist? Weil's irgendwie mal so interpretiert wird auf Websites, mal dass Shirou im Prinzip "besessen" ist, also dass das richtig Atsuya als Chara ist, der dann übernimmt... (Ich glaube, das englischsprachige Wiki hatte das so?) Wäre ganz praktisch zu wissen. Danke schonmal im Voraus~ Atsuya-kun (Diskussion) 12:53, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) RE2: Kleine Frage- Ah okay, dann sehen wir das ja ähnlich~ Und ja, ich wusste halt nicht, wen ich da am besten fragen sollte |D;;; Ich mache dann den Aiden-Eintrag einfach mal nur für's Kind, alles weitere kann man ja später noch entscheiden? Gibt ja noch mehr als genug zu tun hier und ist schon erstaunlich genug, wenn ich überhaupt mal was fertig kriege, da muss ich's nicht noch komplizierter machen... =u=b Atsuya-kun (Diskussion) 21:23, 31. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Inazuma Eleven GO Hi SweetHope. In letzter Zeit er stellen wir ja häufig Inazuma Eleven GO Charaktäre. Da Inazuma Eleven GO momentan auf der Seite sehr vernachlässigt wurde, wollte ich dich fragen ob wir eventuell zusammenarbeiten würden und Inazuma Eleven GO Charaktäre erstellen. Was hällst du davon? Endou Kenner (Diskussion) 15:35, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Transparent Hi SweetHope. Ich habe da mal ne Frage. Ich bin gerade am bearbeiten von eier Seite. Ich wollte dich fragen wie man Bilder Transparent macht? Damit meine ich das hier: Datei:166Inazuma_eleven_strikers_.png. Was kann ich tun damit das weiße nicht erschint? In Hilfe:Bilder steht das nicht. Hoffe du kannst mir helfen.Endou Kenner (Diskussion) 22:35, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Entschuldigung wenn die Frage jetzt dumm ist, aber wie macht man das?Endou Kenner (Diskussion) 23:16, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ich habe Paint benutzt. Ich würde es gernen für die Hauptseite http://de.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Inazuma_Eleven_Wiki benutzen. Das Bild das ich benutzen will ist Datei:166Inazuma_eleven_strikers_.pngdas hierEndou Kenner (Diskussion) 23:33, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Das ist mir auch schon aufgefallen. Ich würde dann natürlich Kidou und Fubuki noch die Bilder ergänzen(und sauberer ausschneiden)Ich würde es neben Inazuma Strikers platzieren.Endou Kenner (Diskussion) 23:43, 1. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Nein,Nein. Ist ja nur halb so wild. Es ist ja eh nur für das wiki.Endou Kenner (Diskussion) 11:36, 2. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Frage zu Charakter Infobox Hey Sweethope, habe da mal eine Frage zu der Charakter Infobox. Ich habe bis jetzt bei Position immer nur z.B. "Stürmer" geschrieben, habe jedoch gerade bei einem anderen Charakter gesehen, dass dort "Stürmer (ST)" stand. Wollte nur wissen welches der beiden du bevorzugst, habe es bei dem Charakter jedoch erstmal auf Stürmer geändert. LG Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 23:17, 4. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Infobox Charakter Einigung? Stimme zu, Stürmer (ST) nehmen wir! LG Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 19:23, 5. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Empehlenswerte Spieler? Hey, du weißt doch bestimmt noch wie ich dich darauf angesprochen habe, dass ich meinte eine Kategorie gesehen zu haben die ich für unsinnig hielt. Wie dem auch sei, ich habe es wiedergefunden! Undzwar ist es keine Kategorie sondern das hier: http://de.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Empfehlenswerte_Spieler ich nehme mir jetzt einfach die Freiheit als Admin die Seite zu löschen, da sie einfach keinen Sinn macht. Ich hoffe du verstehst das. LG Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 15:05, 9. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Trikots? http://de.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Trikots Macht diese Seite wirklich Sinn? LG Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 18:28, 15. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Chat Kommst du jetzt ENDLICH in den Chat? :D LG Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 18:37, 16. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Spezialtaktiken Hey, du weißt doch bestimmt das Spektralblocker keine Spezialtechnik ist oder? Ich hoffe du wusstest es, denn ich habe 3 neue Kategorien erstellt und eine Infobox (die allerdings eine Überarbeitung von dir nötig hätte) mit dem Titel: Spezialtaktiken, Abwehr Spezialtaktiken, Angriff Spezialtaktiken. Ich hoffe das war jetzt so OK, bin schließlich Admin und will sowas auch gerne selber entscheiden könnte, sag mir einfach was du davon hälst, Danke! LG Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 22:58, 17. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Jung und Erwachsen? Hey, bitte sieh dir die Seite mal an: Mark Evans. Fällts dir auf? Sowieso, findest du das gut oder nicht? Meiner Meinung nach ist das gut, wollte jedenfalls seine Meinung noch haben, sorry. :P LG Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 20:38, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Spezialtaktiken & Jung/Erwachsen Finde ich gut das du es gut findest :) Ja, alles mit dem englischen Wiki abgesprochen ! (solange auf der onfobox seite steht dass wir es von denen haben) die sache mit dem anpassen, sie sollte so rot wie auch spezialtechniken und charakter infobox sein doch ich habe keine ahnung welchen farbcode wohin und so, wäre schön wenn du mal gucken könntest ob du es hinbekommst :/ Ja, mit dem Fehler von Jung/Erwachsen komme ich auch nich weiter... hab schon alles mögliche versucht, mit wurden jedoch 3 mitgtlieder im englischen wiki vorgeschlagen an die ich mich da wenden kann, werde das dann demnächst tun und schauen ^^ LG Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 22:57, 18. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Adminrechte Ich hoffe ich nerfe nicht, aber ich wollte nochmal nach den Administrationsrechten fragen! Wie ich glaube, sind noch um die 2 Mitglieder neu, aber bitte antworte mir sobald du kannst! The Black Legend Spirit (Diskussion) 11:50, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Template von anwerbbare Charaktere Du hast ja das Template verändert und nun bindet das Template nichtmehr das Bild automatisch ins Template ein, könntest du dir das nochmal ansehen? Aufgefallen auf der Seite: Francis Paine LG Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 14:28, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hintergrund Haha, so sieht es aus wenn ich an einem Hintergrund für das Wiki arbeite xD *schlecht* http://upload.slimeirc.net/?di=3XMI LG Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 17:48, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Logos für Hintergrundbild Reichen die oder fehlt eines? Mir fällt grad keins ein, sag bitte bescheid ^^ http://upload.slimeirc.net/?di=H7EC LG Kartoffelboss (Diskussion) 21:51, 21. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Umfrage Hey Sweethope, Ich wollte dich noch fragen ob du eine Umfrage zum neuen Hintergrund machen kannst. (Ich persönlich finde beide gleich gut) Ich weiß leider nicht wie das geht. Und wenn du willst kannst du mir ja zeigen wie man das macht xD. Dann machs mal gut. Endou Kenner (Diskussion) 15:19, 22. Dez. 2012 (UTC) komm mal zum Chat Endou Kenner (Diskussion) 16:41, 22. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Vorlage Hi Sweethope, Ich habe da mal eine Frage, wie kann man eine Vorlage erstellen? Ich wollte nähmlich eine Vorlage für einen "Avatar" erstellen. Bei "Hilfe" steht das auch nicht. Wäre cool wenn du mir helfen könnstest. Endou Kenner (Diskussion) 12:01, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hi Sweethope, Die Vorlage finde ich Klasse, aber vielleicht könnte man ja noch sowas wie "Nutzer" hinzufügen. Wie findest du das? Endou Kenner (Diskussion) 21:53, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hi Sweethope, Daran habe ich ja noch gar nicht gedacht...Aber vielleicht muss man ja nicht "Nutzer" schreiben. Man kann doch auch soetwas wie "Orginalnutzer" schreiben, damit es etwas übersichtlicher wird und die Wikibesucher das auch verstehen.Endou Kenner (Diskussion) 17:08, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Da hätte ich noch eine Frage? Soll ich sie jetzt "Avatar" ,"Keshin","Inkaration" ''oder ''"Personification nennen. Ich meine ja das sie Übersetzt Avatar oder Personification heißen. Auch im Englisch Wiki steht das sie übersetzt so heißen.(Direkt unter dem Bild) Endou Kenner (Diskussion) 20:25, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Darüber habe ich mich auch schon mit Kartoffelboss unterhalten und er war ganz anderer Meinung. Er sagte das wie freiübersetzen sollten^^ Red doch mal mit ihm. Vielleicht könnt ihr euch auf etwas einigen^^ Endou Kenner (Diskussion) 22:38, 25. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Infobox Charakter Hi SweetHope, Ich wollte dich fragen (da du es am besten kannst) ob du möglicherweise die Vorlage:Infobox Charakter erweitern können und so etwas wie:"Erste Auftritte=Manga" oder "Synchronsprecher" einbauen könntest, damit es noch etwas übersichtlicher wird. Denk bitte darüber nach Endou Kenner (Diskussion) 16:12, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Hi SweetHope, Bis jetzt habe ich folgende Charaktere gefunden: #http://de.wikipedia.org/wiki/Inazuma_Eleven unter Synchronisation #http://215072.homepagemodules.de/t518539f11776728-Inazuma-Eleven-J.html Du kannst ja mal gucken ob wir damit etwas anfangen können. Solange werde ich nach weiteren Synchronisation suchen. Endou Kenner (Diskussion) 19:37, 27. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Stimmt, da hast du recht. Aber noch eine Frage, die nicht ganz dem Thema entspricht. Warum steht bei Partner Wiki Proffessor Laiton Wiki? Sieh mal! Auf der Hauptseite! Endou Kenner (Diskussion) 00:51, 28. Dez. 2012 (UTC) RE: Inazuma Eleven wiki in andere talen Hi! This is Hikari(Valencia112) from the Dutch Inazuma Eleven wiki. I saw your message on another admin's talk page, but he doesn't edit/make templates, so I'll reply to you instead(I'm so sorry for being late). I've added the German IE wiki to our wiki. The others have also added the German wiki already. I'm sorry if me speaking English inconveniences you, but I just started learning German, so I'm afraid that I'd be even less understandable if I'd speak/message you in German. Have a nice day(and an early happy new year), Hikari Talk 15:54, 30. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Tachimukai Hi bitte an der Seite von Darren LaChance (Tachimukai) momentan nichts ändern. Ich werde die nochmal komplett neu aus dem Englischen übersetzen. Ich habe ein IHK-Diplom in Business Englisch, das heißt ich brauche diese Übersetzungsautomaten nicht. Dieses Grammatikinferno ist ja nicht zum Aushalten :D Kentasan (Diskussion) 10:40, 2. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hintergrund Hi Sweethope, Ich hab da mal ne Frage...Wie schafft man es einen Hintergrund z.b.(Ich hoffe du versteht mich)im Vollbild aus zustrahlen. Denn dort steht nur fixieren oder Hintergrund kacheln. Ich wollte nämlich wissen z.b. wie man das so macht wie in diesem Wiki: Sonic Wiki oder diesem Dragonball Wiki. Hoffe du kannst mir helfen. Endou Kenner (Diskussion) 19:19, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hi Sweethope, Ich hab alles probiert, hat aber nichts gabracht. Deshalb (Auch wenn es jetzt lässtig klingt) könntest du es mir vieleicht machen??? Das hier ist das Bild Ich hoffe sehr auf eine schnelle Antwort. PS: Ich bin selbst gerade dabei ein Wiki zu führen.Sieh es dir an wenn du willst :D Area no Kishi Wiki Endou Kenner (Diskussion) 21:25, 5. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Chat und Bearbeitung Startseite hi SweetHope, sorry daß ich vorhin im Chat nicht reagieren konnte, heute hatte ich massiv PC-Probleme. Zudem gings zu wie im Taubenschlag. Entschuldige bitte meine Unhöflichkeit. Kentasan (Diskussion) 00:35, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Ich wollte desweiteren anfragen, ob ich Bearbeitungsrecht für die Startseite bekommen könnte ich wollte die nächste Folge auf RTL 2 vorne eintragen und habe bemerkt, daß ihr die Seite geschützt habt. Wäre gut, wenn ich da was ändern könnte. Danke^^ Kentasan (Diskussion) 00:56, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Chat-Kick Ist schon ok^^ Das ging heute echt zu wie im Tollhaus. Das kann durchaus passieren, sollte zwar nicht, aber... Gomen^^ Kentasan (Diskussion) 01:01, 7. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Benutzerbox; Benutzerseite Hey Sweethope, ich habe jetz eine Infobox auf meine Benutzerseite gedrückt, die in schönem Blau gehalten sein soll. Allerdings kann ich das Orange in den überschriften nicht ändern, bzw. ich finde den Code dafür nicht. Es sollte eigentlich der Farbton #1874CD sein. Ganz liebe Grüße [[User:Dust Cimmerian|'Dust']][[User talk:Dust Cimmerian|''' Cimmerian']] 12:19, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hey Danke SweetHope, sieht echt klasse aus. [[User:Dust Cimmerian|'Dust']][[User talk:Dust Cimmerian|' Cimmerian']] 17:07, 12. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Bailong/Hakuryuu Hallo SweetHope. die unmögliche Maschinenübersetzung von Hakuryuu habe ich zu 2 Dritteln verbessert. Gute Nacht Kentasan (Diskussion) 01:33, 19. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Diskussion :Hi Sweethope, :Ich wollte dich fragen, wie man eigentlich eine Diskussion aktiv macht? :Vieleicht weißt du jetzt vnicht was ich meine... :Ich erkläre es dir: :In meinem Wiki sieht die Diskussion so aus: Endou Kenner :Und in deinem so: Endou Kenner :Weißt du wie man das ändert? Neues Logo für Fantasy RPG Wiki thumb|201px|Neues Logo Hey SweetHope, ich habe ein neues Logo für mein Wiki: Kannst du das neue logo bitte auf die Hauptseite anstatt des alten stellen? Würde mich sehr freuen Ganz Liebe Grüße [[User:Dust Cimmerian|'Dust']][[User talk:Dust Cimmerian|' Cimmerian']] 12:29, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Danke [[User:Dust Cimmerian|'Dust']][[User talk:Dust Cimmerian|' Cimmerian']] 13:33, 26. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Hey SweetHope, bitte diesen Nutzer sperren, der verunstaltet Seiten. http://de.inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Spezial:Beitr%C3%A4ge/217.224.155.209. Datei:GazelleIcon.png[[User:Dust Cimmerian|'Dust']][[User talk:Dust Cimmerian|' Cimmerian''']]Datei:ShadowIcon.png 17:51, 1. Feb. 2013 (UTC)